Gomensai Gozaimasu
by Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: C'est la fin de la Winter Cup et de nombreux changements surviennent, notamment à Tôo. Cette situation inquiète Wakamatsu, mais également Imayoshi, mais pas pour la même raison. C'est alors que pour le bien de l'équipe, Imayoshi profite pour rapprocher le pivot et l'arrière. Et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'une sortie entre copains. /SPOIL/
1. Chapitre 1 – Passations de pouvoir

Chapitre 1 – Passations de pouvoir

La fin de la Winter cup apportait son lot de changement au sein des différentes équipes de basket. À Tôo, les terminales pensaient sérieusement à leur avenir et un nouveau capitaine venait d'être désigné pour l'année suivante. En conséquence, Wakamatsu Kosuke monta subitement en grade au départ de l'ancien capitaine, Imayoshi Shoishiro. Une décision prise après leur défaite face à Seirin. Occupé ce poste provoquait une fierté en soi, une récompense. À son tour, il emmenait son équipe jusqu'à la victoire, comme l'avait fait son aîné avant lui.

Quelques jours après, le blond avait invité son aîné chez lui après la fin de l'après-midi. Ils profitaient du cadre familial afin d'aborder le sujet. Dès leur arrivée, ils avaient été reçus par madame Wakamatsu, préparant des biscuits. Elle leur suggéra d'en apporter avec des boissons chaudes. Puis, elle les laissa dans leur occupation.

Shoishi appréciait la mère de son cadet, douce et accueillante. Ce cadre lui plaisait et le permettait de se reposer durant cette longue période de révision. Cependant, son visage demeurait sérieux quand il se tourna vers son compagnon, connaissant le sujet du jour.

Cette année fut des plus mémorables pour le renard, tant qu'elle fut riche en rebondissements. L'arrivée de la génération miracle, durant la compétition, lui avait offert un surplus d'adrénaline. De plus, l'issue incertaine des vainqueurs s'agrémentait avec surprise au résultat final. Seirin, une toute jeune équipe parvint à écraser ses adversaires, bouleversant le pronostic des experts grâce à leur force d'équipe.

Shoishi ne pouvait guère nier. Il regrettait amèrement de quitter les festivités alors qu'elles commençaient à peine. Observer les changements opérés sur la génération miracle, suite à leurs premières défaites, l'intriguaient. Il aurait souhaité être en première ligne en tant qu'acteur, au lieu d'être un simple spectateur dans les gradins. Mais à présent, il devait se retirer de la compétition et laisser place à la nouvelle génération. Son rôle se limiterait à soutenir ses « petits frères », comme le ferait un grand frère. N'était-il pas une famille dans le fond ?

Même si l'esprit d'équipe était à revoir, ils s'étaient battus et avaient pleuré sous le même maillot. Le club de basket de Tôo Gakuen était devenu une seconde maison pour un grand nombre d'entre eux, comme la peste pour d'autres. Cependant, personne ne pouvait nier qu'ils portaient encore tous l'espérance d'une prochaine victoire.

Pour cette victoire, il fallait clairement un remplaçant digne de ce nom. Un homme capable de garder les épaules solides, dans la joie comme dans les larmes. Ce dernier avait pris la forme du Pivot, Wakamatsu Kosuke.

Et le sournois lui offrit sa confiance, comme il le sentait capable de relever la tête dignement, emportant ceux qui sont tombés. De plus, il ne voyait personne d'autre gérer le caractère de leur as.

-Je sais que le sujet sera délicat, mais j'ai confiance en tes capacités pour gérer Daiki, déclara Shoishiro.

Le blond soupira.

Kosuke douta sérieusement de ses capacités à tenir le bleuté en place. Il ne pensait pas contenir l'indomptable, alors que son aîné n'y était pas parvenu. Daiki, un véritable électron libre, faisait tout ce qui lui chante. Tout en sachant qu'il était le meilleur joueur de sa génération, agile et féline. Il espérait secrètement que cette défaite lui ouvre les yeux et le pousserait aux entraînements. Or, mes espérances furent vite déchanté en voyant son comportement inchangé.

-Je pensais que la défaite le pousserait à s'entraîner sérieusement, grogna le pivot. Mais, il en fait qu'à sa tête.

-C'est de ma faute aussi. On s'était mis d'accord sur la place de chacun au sein de l'équipe dès le début. Tant que nous gagnons, nous avions pas besoin d'avoir une bonne entente. Mais, plus maintenant. Et j'espère que tu réussiras dans cette voie.

Wakamatsu le regarda, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, jamais il n'avait vu Shoishi avouer ses torts à haute voix, même le jour de leur défaite. Bien évidemment, le blond se souvenait encore du long discours d'adieu et avait également noté les yeux rouges de son prédécesseur, qui se montra digne jusqu'au bout. Un trait de caractère qu'il appréciait et renforça son admiration pour lui.

-Autrement, reprit-il. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Sakurai, maintenant que tu seras capitaine.

Wakamatsu grimaça à la prononciation de ce nom. Il doutait que le sujet aurait été mentionné à un moment ou un autre. Contrairement à Imayoshi, il ne comptait pas s'attarder sur lui. Il se montrait dur avec le châtain, certes, mais il l'appréciait. Bon. Il avouait s'emporter en voyant son manque de confiance. Il lui reprochait même de s'excuser sans raison et ne supportait pas que son camarade se soumette aux caprices du prince.

Imayoshi n'avait pas besoin de s'immiscer dans ses jugements. Il savait parfaitement gérer sa colère. En dépit de son assurance, ses répliques défensives naissaient au fond de sa gorge. XXXIl s'empara d'un biscuit, au centre des garçons et croqua énergiquement dessus, avant de mâchouiller bruyamment.

-Pourquoi ? Il a un bon niveau. Je compte bien le garder en tant que titulaire. Il t'a parlé de quelque chose à mon sujet ?

Sakurai, leur arrière, démontrait un réel talent dans ce poste. Ses tirs rapides les avaient sauvés à maintes reprises. Ceux qui pouvaient se venter de suivre son rythme se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Rien que pour cette raison, il ne se serait détaché de leur tour de commando. Il le gardera, même pour cela, il devait s'arranger avec lui.

À son tour, Imayoshi s'empara de son verre, ainsi que du pichet. Il versa le liquide à l'intérieur avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Puis, il but deux grandes gorgées.

-Pas du tout. C'est juste que parfois, tes paroles à son encontre le perturber. Maintenant que tu seras capitaine, il risquerait de se braquer.

Wakamatsu reconnaît. Il voyait bien le mal-être du châtain, comme sa peur d'être la victime de brimade. Toutes ses précautions l'énervaient. Il ne supportait pas ses flots d'excuses à longueur du temps. Si le disque était déjà rayé, il fallait le changer et se focaliser sur autre chose. Et rien que pour ça, il mettait en colère.

-S'il pensait moins que le monde lui en veut, je serais plus tendre. Mais pas moyen, il m'énerve.

-Sakurai est naturellement stressé, informa Imayoshi. Il m'a avoué qu'il a conscience de soûler et m'a promis de s'améliorer. Je compte sur toi pour prendre sur toi et de lui tendre la main.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-J'aimerais voir un peu plus de cohésion dans l'équipe mais que vous gardez le talent de chacun. J'observerais votre performance du haut des tribunes. Plus, avec les nouveaux, ton entente avec Sakurai et Aomine sera primordiale. Vous serez la pierre angulaire du nouveau Tôo.

Wakamatsu pesta. Il avait conscience que l'année prochaine, lui aussi partirait à son tour. À cet instant, il devra choisir son remplaçant parmi ceux qui restent. Mais qui devait-il choisir entre ses deux premières années, qui seront en second l'année prochaine. Aomine se montrait toujours aussi peu concerner, sauf s'il y a de l'intérêt. Et Sakurai... Non, ce dernier se fera certainement manger tout cru, à cause de sa personnalité.

Il n'avait pas à dire. Wakamatsu craignait pour l'avenir de Tôo.

Imayoshi remonta ses lunettes. Il tenait à ce que cette histoire soit réglée le plus rapidement possible. Il avait eu de nombreuses discussions avec Sakurai afin de mieux le comprendre, ses passions, comme ses doutes. Il avait découvert ce qui se cachait sous ses tremblements et s'était montré laxiste sur certains points. En même temps, l'arrière se montrait plus compétent, dès qu'il avait de la compétition. Un autre homme, en somme.

-En plus, Sakurai travaille mieux sans pression, conclura Imayoshi.

-D'accord ! Je promets d'être plus tendre. Cependant, je ne te garantis pas du résultat.

-Eh bien, on n'a qu'à faire un essai. Ce week-end, on ira au cinéma ensemble. Tu ne dois pas t'énerver dessus jusqu'au chemin du retour.

Wakamatsu sursauta en entendant sa proposition. Avait-il mal compris ? Ce dernier parlait de cinéma avec ... Sakurai. Il venait de promettre qu'il fera des efforts, mais, il ne pensait pas toute suite.

-Pas question ! Ce sera la honte !

-Allons. Prends ça comme un exercice. Et je te ferrais signe si tu commences à t'emporter contre lui.

Le blond s'appuya contre le bord de son lit, pensif. Il sentait le coup bas venir du renard, comme si une tempête se préparait. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil et vit le sourire narquois se dessiner de ses lèvres. Oui, le noir avait bel et bien une idée en tête. Avec ou sans son consentement, Imayoshi suivrait son plan, jusqu'au bout. Et connaissant l'animal, il risquerait bien d'avoir un blessé psychologique.

Il devrait limiter la casse.

-D'accord.

-Parfait. J'appelle Sakurai.

Bordel ! Pourquoi acceptait-il cette sortie ? Pour Sakurai ? Non, cette situation ne le mettait pas à son avantage. Certes, il craignait pour la malheureuse victime. Il l'imaginait facilement trembler de tous ses membres. D'un côté, cette situation serait évitée lui-même, s'il avait refusé catégoriquement cette requête. Après tout, Imayoshi ne fera jamais de mal à Sakurai.

Et lui, comme un idiot, il creusait la tombe du châtain.

-Sakurai ! C'est Imayoshi. J'aimerais savoir si tu as prévu quelque chose ce week-end.

-Non, je serais seul à la maison, répondit la voix derrière le téléphone.

-Je te propose qu'on aille au cinéma samedi soir avec Wakamatsu. Tu es d'accord ?

-Vraiment ?!

Wakamatsu entendit enthousiaste de Sakurai à l'autre bout du fil, inconscient des raisons qui le poussait à l'inviter. Soudain, il a eu un silence, dont même Imayoshi ne brisa pas.

-Je ne vous dérangerais pas ? Reprit-il.

-Mais non. Si je te propose, c'est que j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avant mon départ.

Wakamatsu remarqua le sombre sourire d'Imayoshi. Il n'avait pas à dire, Sakurai creusait également sa propre tombe.

-... D'accord. On verra quel film ?

-Je te le dirai à mon retour. Bonne soirée, Sakurai.

Imayoshi raccrocha et ferma le clapet de son portable. Puis son regard se pose vers son coéquipier, les nerfs à vif.

-C'est ok pour lui, transmit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tss. Je n'ai pas le choix, pesta-t-il. Par contre, c'est à savoir lequel de nous deux n'est pas tendre avec lui.

Imayoshi remonta à nouveau ses lunettes, amusé. Le tic du sournois prouvait que tous se déroulaient suivant ses plans.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il ne voyait pas ses allusions ? C'était pourtant assez clair. Il comptait provoquer un typhon dans la vie de Wakamatsu – ou celle de Sakurai. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer le traquenard et qu'il venait d'y poser un pied.

Bon sang ! Maintenant que la machine était en place, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Et le dernier sur la liste y laisserait des plumes. Dans le cas du Shooting Guard, on pouvait être sûr qu'il ne survivrait pas.

-Fait chier ! Souffla Wakamatsu entre ses dents, à peine audible.

Imayoshi le regarda, étonné, le voir tomber dans ses filets en toute connaissance de cause. Il n'avait pas à dire, Wakamatsu le comprenait. Et bien qu'il soit conscient, il se soustrait au plan qu'il venait de confectionner par lui-même. Et cela l'amusait déjà.

4


	2. Chapitre 2 – Mort de trouille

Chapitre 2 – Mort de trouille

Le rendez-vous se produit le samedi suivant. Imayoshi avait épluché les films visionnés au cinéma avant de porter son choix sur un nom plus que douteux. La première séance commençait à vingt-une heure précise, et durait presque deux heures – une heure quarante-cinq pour être plus précis. Bien évidemment, il gardait la surprise du contenu. Et comme pour rendre cette activité plus joyeuse, il invita une quatrième personne, Makoto Hanamiya, aux réjouissances. Une invitation qu'il aurait refusée si on ne lui avait pas appâté avec un : « Tu vas te marrer ».

Comme ce fut leur première rencontre, Imayoshi présenta Makoto à Wakamatsu en tant qu'ami. Leur passion commune pour le basket les approcha rapidement et instaura une entente cordiale. Wakamatsu ne s'imaginait pas que sous ce déguisement hautain et empathique se cachait un véritable sadique en matière de blessure, ni qu'elle sera la réaction du châtain lorsqu'il le verrait.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du châtain. Ce dernier était en retard. Au téléphone, il s'était excusé expressément du retard et leur avait demandé d'acheter sa place qu'il remboursera dès son arrivée. Une promesse incertaine en vu de l'heure. La séance commençait dans deux minutes et pas l'ombre de sa bouille.

-Il fait quoi, Sakurai ? Questionna le Pivot de Tôo

-Il a dit qu'il arrivera à temps pour le début de la séance, rétorqua Imayoshi. Il a juste loupé son bus.

Comme faisant écho à ces dires, Sakurai se pointa, le souffle haletant. Son visage débraillé et apeuré témoignait l'effort surhumain pour arrivée à temps. Il s'arrêta quelque mètre du groupe, courbant l'échine aussi bas qu'il le pouvait. Il voulut s'excuser de son retard, mais l'effort lui coupa la voix.

Le voyant dans cet état, Wakamatsu sentit ses nerfs à vif. Bien qu'il connaissait la raison, il ne lui permettrait pas à s'en sortir avec des d'excuse à deux sous. Après tout, il devrait prévoir à l'avance les situations imprévues. Il était sur le point de s'énerver contre Sakurai, la bouche ouverte, quand il se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Surtout qu'Imayoshi l'observait attentivement.

-Désolé pour le retard, parvint à dire Sakurai.

-T'en a mit du temps ! S'exclama Makoto.

Sakurai leva la tête en entendant une voix inconnue. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand il reconnut le capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi, dont il avait vu le match en compagnies de son aîné. Avec l'araignée, le souvenir de son style de jeu lui revient en tête. Tous ses muscles se raidisent en imaginant ce joueur violent à ses côtés. Il se demandait quel serait les liens entre les deux capitaines lorsqu'il se plaça près de Wakamatsu, inconsciemment.

Ce mouvement furtif attira le regard du blond.

-Euh... Je... Désolé. J'ai pas vu l'heure. Je me préparais. Pardon !

-C'est bon. Calme-toi, Sakurai, répondit Wakamatsu , avant de tourner son attention vers Makoto. Et toi, ne l'embête pas.

-Tsss. C'est ton copain ?

Lui ! Attiré par Sakurai ? Jamais de la vie !

Wakamatsu réfutait ce genre de lien entre eux. Notamment, par ce qu'il sortait avec un camarade de classe depuis presque un an. Conscient que son couple soit en péril depuis les événements de l'inter-lycée, cette été. Le nombre d'heures d'entraînements ayant augmenté, leurs temps libres ne se concordaient plus. Et cette sortie entre copain avait accentuait la mésentente au sein du couple. Une situation devenue de plus en plus insupportable pour le blond.

-Le film va commencer dans un instant. Tu me rembourseras après Sakurai.

-A euh... Oui. Encore désolée pour le retard.

-Dépêche ! Et arrête de t'excuser, intervint Wakamatsu, en l'attirant vers lui.

Wakamatsu devait éviter de penser à sa situation amoureuse et se détendre durant cette sortie.

Le groupe pénétra dans le bâtiment en direction de leur salle. Après le contrôle de leur billet, les garçons en profitèrent pour s'acheter des boissons et pop-corn. L'attention du châtain se porte vers les affiches des films en cours et chercha à identifier le film. Quelques secondes d'observation lui suffirent à trouver une affiche assez sombre, où se trouva la présence menaçante d'une silhouette blanche. Il n'était pas bête au point de ne pas remarquer le style de film dont il s'agissait.

-Euh... on va voir quel film ? Questionna Sakurai, mal assuré.

-Tss. Non mais, il ne le sait pas ? Rétorqua Makoto. Tu lui as bien envoyé le message, Ima-shit ?

-Bah... oui, répondit le dénommé.

-Euh... Un simple : On est au guichet, on prend ta place.

-Et il sait au moins qu'on va voir un film d'horreur.

Makoto s'installa sur un siège, visiblement énervé par l'angle. Il fusilla du regard le retardataire en étant sûr que sa prochaine rencontre avec lui serait certainement un florilège de blessure pour cet affront.

En entendant le type de film, le sang du joueur de Tôo ne fit qu'un tour. Le visage pâle, il cru qu'on lui faisait une blague de mauvais goût. Mais le visage fermé de son interlocuteur ne le réconfortait point. Il se tourna vers Imayoshi, le sourire narquois, qui l'obligeait à avancer jusqu'à sa place.

-Un quoi ? Euh... Désolé. Mais... Imayoshi... Je t'avais dit d'éviter les films d'horreurs.

-Oups ! J'avais lu que tu voulais voir un film d'horreur.

-Imayoshi, grogna Wakamatsu.

-Bon, c'est fait. On ne peut plus changer. Tu ne vas pas nous laisser en plan parce que c'est un film d'horreur.

Il pinça déjà ses lèvres inférieures tout en se courbant l'échine, un signe distinctif de son mal être. Sous la panique, il secoua négativement la tête. Imayoshi avait raison. Sakurai ne laisserait jamais de l'argent d'être jeté par les fenêtres. Et pourtant, son tic nerveux se réveilla. Il se mordit les lèvres rien qu'à l'idée de voir des morts se succédant les uns après les autres dans un balai infernal.

-Non, mais ma parole, reprit Wakmatsu, énervé. Tu l'as fait exprès ?

-Qui sait...

Wakamtsu était sur le point de refermer le clapet du sournois quand tout le monde prit le temps de s'asseoir. Sakurai suivait le groupe et comptait se placer au bout de fil. Il se trouvait juste à côté, le quatrième membre de l'équipe, jusqu'à présent, calme, se mit à le pousser soudainement, lui montrant que la place à ses côtés devait être prise. À moins que ce soit pour autre chose ...

-Eh ! Eloigne-toi de moi. Je ne veux pas d'une fillette dans mes pattes !

Sakurai eu un sursaut tout en lâchant un « Désolé » furtif. S'éloigna de lui d'au moins d'une place et se trouva nez à nez avec les deux combattants. Ne sachant pas quoi faire au début, il resta pétrifié quelques secondes. Dire que jusqu'à présent, il pensait que la sortie passerait sans encombre, ils étaient désormais avec des tensions entre les deux joueurs de Tôo.

-Désolé. Wakamatsu-san. Imayoshi-san. Ne vous disputez pas s'il vous plaît. Ce... Cela ne me dérange pas de le voir. Je...

-Merci de toute ta compréhension, Sakurai Tu vois, Wakamatsu, c'est bon. Installe-toi.

Le dénommé se jeta sur le siège, derrière lui. Imayoshi s'installa à côté de Sakurai et le sépara de Makoto. Il l'avait invité afin de pouvoir passer un peu de bon temps avec son camarade de basket. Cependant, il connaissait les tendances sadiques quand ce dernier se trouvait face à un petit animal apeuré. Et Sakurai se trouvait dans cette catégorie.

Malgré son assurance, quelques minutes plus tôt, Sakurai aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait afin de quitter la salle. N'importe quel prétexte serait bon dans son état. Il chercha un moyen afin d'éviter les scènes gores ou qui l'effraieraient. Après tout, les toilettes se trouvaient sûrement pas loin. Cependant, cette seule excuse ne lui permettrait pas de s'en sortir. Quelqu'un finirait bien par comprendre son manège et finir par lui demander de rester sur place. Tout mais pas ça.

Les lumières s'éteignirent lentement, mais sûrement. L'écran de publicité devient d'un blanc immaculé et lumineux. Ce qui fit sursauter le châtain qui cru que le film allait commencer. Cependant, ce fut les premières minutes du visionnage, où les spots publicitaires défilèrent pour son grand soulagement. Profitant de cet instant pour souffler, il se mit à observer ses compagnons.

Imayoshi restait calme, regardant chaque pub, surtout celles des prochains films. À ses côtés, Makoto dévorait deux ou trois pop-corn avant de remarquer son attention. Il imita un animal, sûrement un piranha, prêt à le mordre. Sakurai fit un bond sec, avant de détourner le regard. Le blond, de l'autre côté, avait l'air énervé par la situation, à en juger par ses bras croisés et sa moue agacée. Il ne pouvait pardonner à son ex-capitaine de son vice de manipuler mentalement les plus faibles à son avantage.

Puis, le film commença rapidement. Les premières scènes servirent d'introduction, à poser l'intrigue. Jusque-là, Sakurai parvenait regarder sans à priori, ni peur. Il se demandait même si cette histoire de film d'horreur était réelle. À vrai dire, l'histoire faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin, jusqu'à l'arrivée dans un bâtiment délabré. À cet instant, le ton, l'ambiance de l'histoire changea du tout au tout. On n'avait pas besoin d'être voyant pour savoir que la première apparition de l ' antagoniste allait venir. Puis il apparut soudainement, sur le coin de l'écran dans un son hostile et malsain.

Sakurai eu un sursaut, le seul de la pièce. Il serra nerveusement son pull-over tout en se mordant les lèvres. Cette scène, pour les habitués de l'horreur, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Mais pour lui, une situation qui n'avait aucun sens lui faisait peur. Lui qui était pieu et droit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment l'esprit d'un mort puisse hanter hostilement un lieu.

Wakamatsu vit la nervosité de son camarade. Comme cette histoire ne l'affectait pas, il était totalement détendu. Cependant, la vision offerte par Sakurai le peinait, il comprit que le châtain était peu habitué à ce genre de film. Pour un temps soit peu, il aurait pu l'imaginer livide. Instinctivement, il approcha sa main en sa direction afin de lui apport un peu de réconfort. Lui montrer qu'il ne craignait rien. Cependant, il se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ferait cela, en sachant que Sakurai n'était pas une fille. S'il en avait marre qu'on se foute de lui, il n'avait qu'à répliquer ou devenir plus fort mentalement.

La seconde apparition mit plus de temps, la mort s'avança vers la petite fille d'un pas lent et régulier. Une longue scène inquiétante qui en disait long sur qui allait survenir. Sakurai s'enfonça dans son siège, crispé. Il serra ses cuisses aussi longtemps qu'il le pu. Oui ! Il pouvait résister. Il résisterait jusqu'à la fin du film, mais il ne permettrait pas que de l'argent soit jeté. Résisté. Résisté encore. Les jambes. L'eau, habituellement inerte devint vivante. Menaçante. Puis, changement de scène !

Sakurai sursauta du coup.

-C'est bon ! Calme-toi ! Lui réprimanda Wakamatsu, en le poussant.

\- Dé... Désolé... C'est que... C'est arrivé d'un coup.

Sakurai s'installa correctement sur son fauteuil en attendant la suite de l'histoire. Le temps lui paraissait une éternité. Combien de temps encore ce film allait durée. Combien de fois ses nerfs serait mis à rude épreuve dans cette histoire psychologique ou le réalisateur semblait chercher la peur de l'esprit, plutôt que le physique ? Curieusement, et Sakurai en fut ravi, il y avait beaucoup de scènes touchantes et vivant. Là où le fantôme frappeur n'apparaissait pas, on voyait l'histoire d'une mère aimante auprès de sa fille, des difficultés de sa vie, alors qu'elle venait de divorcer.

Le châtain baissa les yeux, se rendant compte qu'au fond de lui, il aurait souhaité avoir également ce genre de complicité avec ses parents, autoritaires, ou bien ses propres enfants. Cependant, ce dernier savait qu'il était d'un côté trop jeune pour en avoir et l'importante décision qu'il avait prise, un an auparavant, ne lui permettrait pas de connaître ce bonheur. Pourquoi ? Parce que Sakurai ne pouvait pas crier sur tous les toits, comme cette femme fragilisée par la vie et la difficulté de la sienne.

Non ! Certaines vérités ne pouvaient pas être dites. Il devait cacher tout au fond de lui ce qu'il avait décidé à un instant dans sa vie. Il devait se laisser bercer par le quotidien, quel qu'il soit, même si pour cela, il devait s'enfermer sur lui-même. Peut-être qu'un jour, une lueur d'espoir naîtrait au fond de lui. Qu'il aurait aussi peur que cette femme, sentant son enfant en danger, la protégeant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais lui aussi, pourrait se battre.

Un nouveau tournant survint dans l'histoire. Une scène où tous les éléments dissimilés dans tous le visionnage se concordaient. La vérité sur le fantôme, la façon dont il fut tué et son désir de vengeance. Nous n'avons pas besoin qu'il sache parler. Il était en colère et il montrait son désir de repandre la mort autour de lui. Il toqua sur la paroi, comme pour attirer l'attention. Quand soudain, le mur fut marqué par les poings rancuniers du défunt dans un bruit assourdissant.

Sous la surprise, Sakurai sauta de son siège en hurlant. Il s'agrippa à la personne la plus proche de lui et ayant inconsciemment toute sa confiance, Wakamatsu. Ce dernier fut surpris par la soudaine étreinte et son cœur qui manqua un battement. Il plaça une main sur le visage du peureux afin de l'éloigner de lui, autant que possible.

-Non, mais ça ne va pas ?! S'écria-t-il.

-D...D... Dé... so... lé !

Sakurai s'éloigna de Wakamatsu, à sa demande. Il serra ses doigts, crispé. Afin de contenir sa frayeur, il se mordilla les lèvres. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus tendue, hostile. Pourtant, un spectateur se marrait dans la salle, tout an mangeant ses pop-corns.

Sakurai couina quand il comprit la violence à venir. Il ferma les yeux quand il senti la scène venir et maudit ses déductions intérieures. Voyant que cela n'arriva pas. Qu'il y eu le silence. Il se risqua à ouvrir un œil. Et vit la fille. Soudain, la mort la cueillit et l'attira dans son monde.

Makoto profita de la situation pour s'approcher furtivement. Il somma muettement à Imayoshi de se taire et le laisser faire. Après tout, le film l'ennuyait fortement. Il s'attendait à plus de mort et de sang pour un film dit d'horreur. Puis, cette idée sonna comme une idée des plus plaisantes. Surtout lorsqu'il remarqua la respiration saccadée du châtain. Non, il fallait vraiment qu'il s'amuse de la situation, de ses frayeurs. Il se trouva à son niveau, observa la scène à l'écran. Puis, dès l'instant où il sentit l'instant fatidique il se plaça près de sa pauvre victime en lui criant à l'oreille un :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

Le cœur de Sakurai rata deux battements de cœur. Il sentit son torse se compresser tandit qu'il hurlait de toute son âme. Le rythme quasi-synchrone avec la scène eu raison de lui. Il trembla comme une feuille sur son siège, les larmes aux yeux. Cette fois, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait envie de quitter la pièce, fuir aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Au diable, de perdre quelques centimes, pour ce film. De plus, il avait résisté aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Mais cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Il se leva et tomba presque aussitôt, ses membres engourdis. Son ouïe captait le son tout autour de lui, mais il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler.

-Sakurai ?

Wakamatsu remarqua son état et s'en inquiéta. Il réalisa l'ampleur des dégâts qu'en voyant son visage au bord de la syncope. Il s'abaissa à lui, le prit dans ses bras. Cependant, l'Arrière retira son bras, sans parvenir à faire le moindre mouvement.

-Mais bon sang ! Calme-toi, Sakurai !

-Je... J... p... bégaya le concerné.

-C'est bon ! Je vais te faire sortir, lui coupa le blond, avant de fusiller l'araignée. Ne commence pas ça, toi !

Makoto sourit de toutes ses dents. Pourtant, on ne distinguait pas totalement sa silhouette à cause de la lumière sombre de l'écran, dû à la scène. Sa blague faisait tellement effet sur la « si petite chose », qu'il aurait aimé que le film dure plus longtemps. Maintenant, qu'il avait trouvé un jeu, il ne comptait pas s'arrêter. Tout aussi plaisant que ses coups bas durant les matchs de basket.

-Et alors ? C'était trop tentant de lui faire peur. Il est mort de trouille, annonça, fièrement, le coupable.

-Wakamatsu. Mako-chan. Calmez-vous, intervint Imayoshi, sévèrement.

L'organisateur de la sortie n'avait rien perdu. Il trouvait que l'idée du sombre était bonne. Enfin, au début, avant de voir l'état de transe du second. Il réalisa qu'il avait un peu trop avancé dans ses projets et qu'il fallait trancher avant que cela n'en vienne aux poings. Finalement, voir le châtain, tremblant de tout son être, aux mains de Wakamatsu le peina. Il se promit de s'excuser dès que cela serait possible. En privé.

-Fait le sortir. De toute façon, ça sera bientôt finit.

-J'y compte bien. Pas besoin de me le dire.

Un chevalier servant ? Non, mais les gens rêvaient ! C'est juste que la plaisanterie avait assez duré et que Sakurai semblait si désemparé qu'il ne réalisa même pas qu'on le traînait à la sortie. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque le visage du fantôme fut à découvert, bien visible sur le grand écran.

-Hein ! Mais, on commence à peine à se marrer ! Peina Makoto, en voyant le duo sortir.

-Makoto, assit !

Makoto tira la langue à son « père » de désapprobation, déçu que tout soit terminé. Surtout que le film, il s'en fichait comme de sa première paire de pompe. Il s'attendait à s'amuser encore plus. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit le visage fermé, menaçant, de son ami, il décida se suivre l'ordre. Ils avaient beau avoir un terrain d'entente, Makoto refusait de subir le courrou du serpent à lunette.


	3. Chapitre 3 – Gomensai Gozaimasu

**Chapitre 3 – Gomensai Gozaimasu**

Wakamatsu ouvrit la marche. Sakurai le suivait silencieusement sans se défaire de l'emprise. Il n'entendait plus ses « désolés » répétitifs depuis l'ouverture de la porte. Et s'il ne le tenait pas par son poignet, il aurait cru à sa disparition. Il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le banc, situé contre une baie vitrée. Puis, son attention s'arrêta vers un distributeur installé non loin d'eux.

-Je reviens. Attends-moi, ici.

Le blond quitta son compagnon pour y chercher une boisson. Il marmonna entre ses dents par l'attitude du noir, mais aussi contre Imayoshi. Il inséra une pièce pour une bouteille d'eau sans quitter le chétif des yeux. En même temps, une question résonna dans sa tête : « Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour Sakurai ? »

Le châtain restait immobile, la tête basse. Il semblait comme vider de son énergie et absent. Wakamatsu avait remarqué sa nervosité lors de l'évocation du film. Mais, il avait fait mine de rien voir jusqu'à ce cri terrifié provoquait par Makoto. En y repensant, il aurait dû réagir plus tôt et prendre parti de Sakurai. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il se sentait coupable et se portait garant de sa protection, comme il l'aurait fait avec sa petite amie. Sauf que Sakurai était un homme.

Il lui tendit une bouteille et l'arrière ne réagissait pas toute suite. Il le passa sur son champ de vision afin de provoquer une réaction. Tout d'abord, Sakurai observa l'objet d'un air étonné. Comme si s'était la première fois qu'il se montrait gentil avec lui. Il hésita longuement avant de le prendre.

-C'est bon. Tu as terminé ?

-Dé... Désolé. Je... J'en pouvais plus.

-Arrête, Sakurai ! Rétorqua-t-il.

-Désolllllllééééé...

Sakurai se courba l'échine jusqu'à se mettre en boule. Wakamatsu le dévisagea, prêt à rétorquer à sa prochaine excuse. Il ne supportait pas voir Sakurai dans cet état. Et encore moins le voir jouer la comédie pour si peu. Si ce dernier avait désiré quitter la salle au plus vite, il aurait pu le demander. Et pourtant, il l'avait poussé à le faire sortir et abandonner le film en cours de route. Il comptait lui transmettre son mécontentement, mais révisa au dernier instant.

À la place, il détourna le regard, soupira de lassitude et s'installa à ses côtés.

-Non, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, rétorqua-t-il, mi-fatigué, mi-irrité.

-Wakamatsu, tu...

-Pardon. Je ne devrais pas te crier dessus.

-Non. Je voulais dire que tu pouvais y retourner.

-Hors de question de te laisser seul.

Sakurai le dévisagea à son tour, interdit.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ses excuses, ni à sa gentillesse. Ce genre de comportement le mettait mal à l'aise et sous-entendait un profond attachement. Son regard se posa sur le blond, plein d'espoir. Une douleur lancinante transperça son cœur fragilisé. L'irritation mélangée avec son inquiétude l'attira. À cet instant, son premier réflexe aurait été de s'enfoncer dans ses bras et poser sa tête contre ce torse puissant. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était un élan chaleureux avec le blond. Puis, son cœur se déchira en mille morceaux à ce simple désir. Il savait que cela était impossible et que Wakamatsu sortait déjà avec une fille. Il n'était pas du même bord.

D'un air coupable, il baissa les yeux. Il réprima ses pulsions cachées face à son aîné. Il s'inquiétait uniquement de son état et en aucun cas, il éprouvait une attirance envers lui. Il se répétait sans cesse cette phrase afin de contenir ses pulsions ou une réaction physique. C'était ce qu'il s'était toujours dit face au membre du club. Et c'était ce qu'il lui permettait de résister à la tentation d'un voyeurisme gratuit.

-Bois ! Ça va bien passer.

Sakurai sursauta.

Un instant, il crut que son gardien avait remarqué un changement s'opérer en lui. Il réprima ses réflexions avec un raclement de la gorge. Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouteille, sans succès. À vrai dire, il avait trop peur que Wakamatsu devine le secret qu'il cachait à l'équipe depuis son intégration. Il se sentait faible, lamentable. Et il a fallu que ses forces l'abandonnent à cet instant.

Wakamatsu s'impatienta et s'empara soudainement de la bouteille sans remarquer le léger sursaut de son ami au contact de leurs mains. Sakurai sentit cette douce chaleur persistante longtemps après et enfonça sa main contre son bas-ventre. Il entendit un bruit sec du bouchon avant que son compagnon lui présente l'objet.

Sakurai prit de grandes gorgées, au point de couper sa respiration. Il but pour réprimer un sentiment naissant. Il se sentait nul au point de souhaiter devenir une larve et disparaître tout au fond d'un trou. De cette manière, il n'aurait plus à paraître misérable face au blond.

Arrivé à la moitié de la bouteille, Sakurai le posa entre ses jambes.

-Tu peux retourner avec Imayoshi.

-Non. C'est bon.

Wakamatsu sortit son portable de sa poche arrière. Après l'avoir déverrouillé, il lut le message reçu d'un air contrarié. La rapidité de ses mouvements démontra son habitude à l'écriture, mais également qu'il offrait un simple message de quelques mots. Puis, il le ferma pour le remettre à sa place, tendue.

Sakurai observait Wakamatsu du coin de l'œil. Il comprit la tension exercée entre son aîné et l'auteur du message. Il se retenait de le questionner à ce sujet afin de pouvoir créer un dialogue entre eux. Cependant, la peur qu'il ressentait de se montrer indiscret l'en empêcha.

-Tu as peur à ce point les films d'horreur ?

Le questionnement de Wakamatsu interloqua Sakurai. Il hocha la tête affirmative.

Il se souvenait vaguement de la cause de cette phobie et il en parlait peu à son entourage. Il en avait fait mention à Imayoshi durant l'observation d'un match. En conséquence, ce dernier le savait et lui avait promis d'éviter ce genre. Et en dépit de sa promesse, il avait imposé ce film. Et le pire, c'est qu'il l'avait fait en présence de Wakamatsu. Sans parler que Makoto semblait s'amuser de sa faiblesse.

-Franchement, tu aurais dû m'envoyer un SMS. Tu sais comment est Imayoshi.

-Désolé d'avoir été idiot. J'ai envie de m'enterrer dans un trou.

-Arrête de dire ça, Sakurai. J'en toucherai deux mots à Imayoshi.

Ces mots blessaient la fierté de Sakurai, conscient de son impuissance. Il aurait préféré aborder calmement cette histoire, loin des regards. Et savoir que Wakamatsu comptait le défendre ne l'arrangeait pas. Il ne désirait pas voir des tensions naître entre ses aînés par sa faute. Il aurait souhaité se trouver ailleurs.

\- Non ! Je ne... commença-t-il à dire, en hoquetant.

-… veux pas qu'Imayoshi te déteste ? C'est bon ! Il a fait une connerie et doit l'assumer.

Le silence s'installa soudainement.

Incapable de dire un mot, Sakurai se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait cette sensation que personne ne le comprendrait. Son cœur s'était asséché avec le manque de contact. Il évitait au mieux ses propres parents, jusqu'à ce que le courage lui vienne. Il désirait leur annoncer son homosexualité. Et il savait dans le fond que cette révélation fera boule de neige. À cette peur, il ne parvenait pas à le dire, ni avancé dans la vie. Il avait conscience de faire du sur place depuis déjà deux ans.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Les spectateurs sortirent les uns après les autres. Il fallut un certain temps pour que le duo restant pointe le bout de leur nez, ravi de pouvoir bouger après presque deux heures de visionnage.

-Ah ! Il était trop bien ce film. On le revoit quand tu veux, Ima-shit !

Imayoshi remonta ses lunettes avec un seul doigt placer au centre de l'arête.

-Tu aurais pu te retenir à la fin. Ce n'était pas le but original.

-Shit ! Je m'ennuyais, surtout depuis le départ du petit.

Comme pour affirmer ces mots, Makoto fit mine de bouder. Puis son attention se porta vers les deux garçons qui les attendaient encore sur le banc. Il les observa, nonchalant. Le rappel du but de cette sortie lui donna un goût amer. Il détestait particulièrement ses répliques mielleuses ou d'y participer. Il aurait aimé avoir à un peu de piment durant la soirée.

Finalement, leur mission de les rapprocher fonctionner bien – un peu trop à son goût.

-Oh ! Vous nous aviez attendus ? Salua Makoto, d'un ton ironique.

Wakamatsu se leva promptement et s'avança vers Imayoshi, visiblement énervé.

-Dis donc toi ! Tu me peux dire à quoi tu joues ?

Alerté par le ton irrité de Wakamatsu à l'encontre d'Imayoshi, Sakurai eut un sursaut. Son instinct lui dictait qu'un nouveau conflit allait débuter s'il ne fessait rien. Il se leva promptement de sa chaise, nerveux, afin de l'empêcher. Pire, le sujet ne fit nul doute qu'il le concernât à voir le visage rougeoyant de Wakamatsu.

Bien que cela lui fait plaisir de voir le blond s'énerver pour lui, le châtain se précipita pour se placer entre eux. Ses mains touchèrent sur le torse puissant de son gardien. Il sentit sa respiration rapide au travers du tissu. Il devait le calmer pour éviter que cela s'envenime, mais doutait de ses capacités de conciliateur.

-Ne... Ne vous battez pas ! S'interposa Sakurai, mal assuré.

-La ferme ! Rétorqua aussitôt Wakamatsu, le poing serré.

Sakurai sursauta et recula d'un pas. En dépit de son assurance, son instinct lui dictait de s'éloigner du pivot au cas où un coup partirait par mégarde. Après tout, cela pouvait survenir à chaque instant. Wakamatsu essaya par deux fois de le dépasser. Or, Sakurai s'interposa toujours, surprit que l'imposant athlète ne le force pas plus le passage.

-Wakamatsu. Écoute ce que te dit Sakurai.

L'apaisement ne fonctionna pas sur le blond. Indifférent au raisonnement, il comptait lui faire comprendre son désapprobation. Il ne pensait pas venir aux mains, mais le toucher hésitant de Sakurai l'arrêta net. Soudain, le châtain le prit à tour de bras comme un joueur de football américain.

À dire vrai, il considérait Sakurai comme le plus faible et le plus fragile de l'équipe. L'athlète se savait plus fort que lui et d'un seul mouvement, il pourrait le dépasser sans forcer. Pourtant, son inconscience se refusait pour éviter de le blesser. Un peu comme ce dernier était un canalisateur. Et le voir tout donnait pour le calmer le calma légèrement.

-Tss... On en reparlera.

Wakamatsu tourna les talons d'un air maussade. Il se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas pressé, très vite suivit par Sakurai, toujours inquiet par son comportement. Le plus petit se tenait à sa droite, muet et la tête basse. Il comprenait la colère de son ami, mais ne contredisait jamais ouvertement. À maintes reprises, il devait reconnaître l'instinct de son ami pour sentir les tensions et réagir en conséquence. Un trait de caractère qui plaisait au blond.

Makoto ricana entre ses dents. Il s'amusait à voir les sketchs proposés par le blondinet, bien mieux que le film visionné cette soirée. Et tout cela, il le devait au châtain qui s'était donné en spectacle. Il rattrapa Sakurai pour lui passer son bras autour de son épaule, très copain. Cette proximité rendit nerveux le joueur de Tôo qui se sentait comme une petite souris prise au piège.

-Tu sais, monsieur champignon. Le film était trop génial. Tu as manqué le meilleur moment du film. Surtout quand la mère réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas pris ...

Sakurai couina en imaginant les détails à venir. L'acharnement de Makoto fronça les sourcils du pivot jusqu'à lui faire apparaître des rides distinctes sur le fond. Montrant ses crocs, il s'empara du bras de la petite souris pour le placer de l'autre côté.

-Laisse-le tranquille, toi. Il en a eu assez pour ce soir.

-C'est au petit que je discute, rétorqua Makoto, d'un ton indigné.

-Bon, les enfants. Il faut penser à rentrer. Il se fait tard, s'égailla Imayoshi, détendant l'atmosphère.

-Et toi ! Joue pas l'innocent.

Ses nerfs lâchaient brusquement. Wakamatsu savait que s'en prendre à Imayoshi ne résoudrait pas le problème de Makoto, mais il démontrait clairement son mécontentement. Plus personne ne disait un seul mot afin d'éviter de dégrader un peu plus l'ambiance. Parfois, Makoto se plaignait de la fraîcheur nocturne et pestait contre l'absence une écharpe. S'il une canette se trouvait sur son chemin, il aurait bien aimé shooter dessus. Il proposa de s'arrêter dans un bar, histoire de s'échauffer. Mais, Imayoshi trancha qu'il valait mieux rentrer directement. Finalement, le groupe arriva au dernier croisement pour se faire face une dernière fois avant la séparation.

-C'est ici qu'on se sépare.

-Ouais. Le petit Sakurai m'accompagnera jusqu'à chez moi.

-Mais euh….

Sakurai recula d'un pas, nerveux avec un « Désolé ». Matoko voyait bien sa nervosité reprendre et il prépara un nouveau coup en douce. Cependant, Imayoshi comprit ses pensées avec un temps d'avance. Il le prit par le col et l'attira vers lui. Il remontait une nouvelle fois ses lunettes, descendu à cause du déplacement.

-Désolé, mais tu viens avec moi. Rentre bien, Sakurai. Ne tarde pas trop, lui conseilla l'ex-capitaine de Tôo.

Puis, il emporta Makoto avec lui.

-Bon, j'y vrai aussi, intervint Wakamatsu.

Les mains dans les poches, Wakamatsu reprit le chemin.

La tension monta soudainement en Sakurai. L'idée de rentrer seul au beau milieu de la nuit le rendrait à nouveau nerveux. Comme tout le monde, il avait entendu parler des légendes urbaines. Celles qui relatent sur les fantômes vengeurs agressant leur victime à cette période de la journée. Et souvent lorsqu'elles sont seules. En été, on récitait ce genre de récit durant une nuit d'été. Il se souvenait d'en avoir eu peur pendant des semaines avant d'oublier. Et bien qu'il sache que tout n'était qu'une fiction, il ne pouvait nier que son pays regorgé de ses histoires à faire peur.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour obtenir leur attention, sans aucun son. Puis, il ferma. Il ravala sa salive avant de mordiller ses lèvres. Finalement, il reprit courage et rouvrit sa bouche, après une profonde respiration.

-Att... Attendez !

Toute l'attention se porta vers Sakurai, les yeux baissés. Ces attentions le rendirent nerveux leur rire moqueur. Sakurai était encore effrayé.

-Euh.. Je...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Répliqua Makoto.

-Euh... Et bah...

Un bruit survient soudainement. Tout le monde regarda à l'unisson dans la direction du bruit. Sakurai sentit une larme de sueur froide parcourir son échine, tandis que ses muscles se raidirent quand il entendit un mouvement répété.

Tek-tek-tek-tek-tek-tek-tek…

Quelque chose se traînait près d'eux. Personne ne bougea de sa place, attendant l'instant fatidique, alors qu'il serait conseillé de fuir.

La peur s'accentua en Sakurai, accélérant son rythme cardiaque. Il chercha une raison à ce son tout ce qui soit de plus normal. Curieusement, il se souvenait d'une légende urbaine avec ce genre de bruit. On lui avait déjà dit quoi concernant un esprit vengeur d'une étudiante coupée en deux parcourant les rues en rampant. Elle reproduirait à quiconque la même chose avec une partie de son corps.

Soudain, quelque chose tomba à ses côtés. Sakurai hurla à plein poumon, tandis que les autres sursautèrent à l'unisson. Ils restèrent tous immobile à la vue de l'object aillant tomber, une poubelle non loin d'eux. Un félin aux yeux brillants bondit hors de sa cachette. Il les fixa avant de fuir.

Bien que la frayeur vînt de passer, le cœur battant de Sakurai ne cessait de s'affoler. Il s'agrippa à la première personne à ses côtés et enfonça sa tête. Makoto éclata de rire en le pointant.

-Un chat. Il a peur d'un chat. Il a crié comme une fille face à un chat. Trop mignon !

-La ferme, abruti ! Grogna Wakamatsu.

Sakurai extirpa ses yeux de sa cachette. Il tremblait comme une feuille contre le corps d'Imayoshi – puisqu'il était celui qui se trouvait face à lui. Le froussard bafouilla des mots incompréhensibles à l'oreille.

-C'est bon. Calme-toi Sakurai, le réconforta Imayoshi, en lui caressant les cheveux.

Sakurai refusa dans un mouvement négatif, toujours accroché à lui. Imayoshi soupira.

-Je crois que ça sera impossible de le laisser seul, conclut-il. Wakamatsu, tu pourras l'accompagner.

-Pourquoi moi ? Je te signale que j'aurai la ville à traverser !

-Tu ne vas pas laisser tout seul ton Kohai ?

Wakamatsu ne croyait pas ses oreilles. Imayoshi lui proposait d'accompagner Sakurai, alors qu'il pouvait le faire lui-même. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien pourquoi est-ce que ce serait lui de sacrifier du temps pour le châtain, surtout qu'il avait une journée de prévu le lendemain.

Il gratta le dessus frénétiquement ses cheveux, la mine boudeuse.

-Tss. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ! Dépêche-toi, Sakurai !

Sakurai se crispa de tous ses membres, immobiles. Il regarda tours à tour, Imayoshi et Wakamatsu. Ce dernier s'agaça par son inactivité. Il s'empara fermement du bras de son protégé pour l'entraîner avec lui. Sakurai ne lui offrait aucune résistance.

-Franchement. On devrait faire ce genre de soirée plus souvent, proposa Makoto en les voyants s'éloigner. Et cette fois, le petit reste jusqu'au bout.

-C'est noté. Je ne laisserais jamais Sakurai, seul avoir toi.

-Quoi ?! Tu me déçois.

Makoto fit mine de bouder, les mains dans les poches, déçu. Il pensait pouvoir s'amuser encore un peu. Cependant, le lunetteux préféra déjà reprendre sa marche sans faire attention à lui. Le noir de Kiridaichi le rejoint précipitamment et attira son attention l'espace d'un instant, sans qu'aucun dialogue ne commence entre eux.


	4. Chapitre 4 – Reste près de moi, partie 1

Chapitre 4 – Reste près de moi (partie 1)

Les yeux rouges, Sakurai talonnait Wakamatsu, toujours traînés par ce dernier. Son cœur battait fortement dans ses tempes et les rougeurs ne quittaient pas son visage. Il essuya une larme naissante du revers de sa main, avant de baisser la tête d'un air coupable. Cette situation lui donnait un goût de déjà vu et le déroutait toujours.

Les rues reconnaissables de son quartier lui annonçaient leur arriver à destination.

-Wakamatsu. Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant.

Pas de réponse.

Sakurai baissa la tête plus en avant.

C'était dangereux pour lui. Jusqu'à présent, il se forçait à garder ses sentiments ancrés au plus profond de son être. Mais, si Wakamatsu ne le lâcha pas, il ne parviendra plus à contenir ses sentiments. Il le savait.

Par le passé, le châtain avait compris que les comportements impulsifs des garçons, opposé au sien, l'attiraient. Au début, il les enviait par jalousie, mais à force d'observer des hommes comme Wakamatsu ou Aomine, il se rendit compte lentement de son attirance pour eux. Jusqu'à… Il devait se libérer avant que son camarade de classe remarque son état.

-Wakamatsu...

-La ferme !

-Mais... Désolé !

-J'ai dit. Ferme-la !

Sakurai chouina.

Wakamatsu s'énerva face à lui-même, conscient de son comportement. Il était pour lui difficile de rester calme et serein face au manque de confiance de Sakurai. Au point qu'il pourrait recommencer cet exercice des centaines de fois, il échouait encore et toujours sous l'énervement. Être en tête à tête avec le second, le poussa à réaliser la difficulté de cette tâche.

-Dé... Désolé.

Le blond soupira profondément et se calma légèrement.

-Pardonne-moi, Sakurai, coupa Wakamatsu. Je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter de la sorte.

Sakurai le regarda, étonné.

Le duo arriva devant l'immeuble où loger Sakurai. Après avoir pris l'ascenseur qui les emportait jusqu'au deuxième étage, il fallait traverser un long couloir afin d'arriver à destination. Une petite plaquette juste au-dessus de la porte indiqua le nom des propriétaires. Sakurai passa la clef dans la serrure avant de l'ouvrir. Wakamatsu réalisa qu'il venait pour la seconde fois en ces lieux. La première fois, c'était il y a quelques mois, lorsqu'il devait l'accompagner après un match durant l'interlycée.

-Nous y sommes. Je vais pouvoir rentrer, maintenant, déclara le blond. Bonne soirée, Sakurai.

Wakamatsu tourna les talons en direction de l'ascenseur.

-Att... Attends.

-Quoi ?!

Sakurai sursauta à la réplique de son compagnon et se mit à trembler.

-Euh... Est-ce que tu pourrais rester avec moi... ce soir ?

-Hein !? Je n'ai prévenu personne.

-S'il te plaît, Wakamatsu. Je...

Sa voix disparue, avant de pouvoir révéler ses craintes.

Pour ce soir, il ne supporterait pas de se retrouver seul dans le noir à cause des réminiscences du film et de l'histoire du chat. Son cœur battait en imaginant les esprits maléfiques réels et loin de ses parents, sa peur s'intensifia. En conséquence, s'il parvenait à garder la présence de Wakamatsu près de lui, cela le rassurait.

-… Est-ce que tu acceptes de rester un peu avec moi ?

Le blond observa son compagnon un long moment. Ses tremblements venaient de revenir, alors que ses muscles se contractaient sur lui-même. Décidément, Sakurai avait ce don de s'écraser sans qu'on lui fasse le moindre reproche, comme s'il redoutait des répliques chimériques.

-D'accord, mais pas pour longtemps.

-Merci, hoqueta Sakurai, heureux.

Wakamatsu soupira une nouvelle fois. Il pénétra dans l'appartement. Il n'attendit pas pour se déchausser à l'entrée. Sakurai l'imita.

L'appartement des Sakurai sortait presque d'un catalogue. Chaque parcelle avait son utilité, dans des tons lumineux et peu meublé. À vrai dire, on devinait aisément que ce lieu avait été pensé pour être fonctionnel et surtout agréable à voir. Une rigueur à la hauteur des propriétaires des lieux.

Le lycéen vivait dans ce genre d'atmosphère où l'avenir représentait une part importante que la famille. Ses parents l'aimaient et s'assuraient en permanence des résultats scolaires de leur fils unique. Ils l'inscrivirent même dans un établissement d'apprentissage, en plus de ses études normales.

-Désires-tu boire quelque chose, Wakamatsu ?

-Si tu as des boissons gazeuses, je veux bien.

-Désolée, on n'en a pas, ici. Mes parents disent que ce n'est pas sein pour le corps.

Wakamatsu soupira de lassitude. Cette information lui rappela l'état d'esprit des parents de l'arrière, la dureté de leur éducation jusqu'à l'étouffement. Il se souvient soudainement que Sakurai fut quelque peu mal à l'aise quand l'équipe de Tôo avait mangé pour la première fois au Magic Burger. C'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais posé les pieds et l'excitation se trouvait à son comble. Une constatation qui se confirma à table.

-Va pour du jus de fruit, s'exaspéra le blond.

Sakurai prépara les boissons dans une cuisine ouverte. Le pivot s'installa sur le canapé en prenant ses aises, les bras par-dessus les dossiers. Il constata le calme qui s'imprégna du lieu, comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Surtout qu'ils ne murmuraient pas depuis leur entrée, en dépit de l'heure tardive.

-Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

-Non... Ils profitent de leur week-end. C'est leur anniversaire de mariage.

-Tu n'es pas avec eux ?

Sakurai lui présenta un verre en hochant la tête. Il s'assoit à la droite du blond.

-Non. Je me suis proposé pour les laisser en amoureux. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer.

-Tu es un bon garçon.

Sakurai le regarda, les lèvres portées à son verre.

-C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour eux.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es trop gentil.

-Je... Je...

Ce compliment lui faisait plaisir. Il l'entendait souvent, mais il ne la voyait pas comme de la gentillesse. Il suivait l'éducation fournie par ses parents depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

-Tu devrais lâcher la pression, lui conseilla Wakamatsu. Tu es toujours tendu, Sakurai. Tu finiras avec un ulcère à force.

-Mais...

-Fais ce que je te dis.

Sakurai hocha affirmativement la tête.

-Merci Wakamatsu. C'est gentil de ta part.

Wakamatsu fixa, interloqué, son interlocuteur. Il allait lui demander de quoi il voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce que le châtain reprend :

-Tu m'as aussi défendu tout à l'heure.

-Pas spécialement. C'est que tu te laisses faire.

Le blond termina son verre, son attention attirée par son interlocuteur perdu. Il le vit joué avec ses doigts, de nouveau calme. Le voir détendu le rassura, et pensa que finalement il n'aurait pas besoin de rester pour la nuit. Son regard se posa sur l'horloge, placée sur le mur. En lisant l'heure tardive sur l'écran, il réalisa qu'il venait de louper le dernier train.

-Déjà 3 heures ! s'exclama-t-il. Il ne va plus avoir de transport à cette heure…

Wakamatsu se releva brusquement. Sakurai l'imita aussitôt.

-Att... Tu peux te dormir ici, ce soir. C'est dangereux la nuit, intervint Sakurai, en le voyant se lever.

-Non. Demain, je dois me lever tôt et...

-Je mettrais le réveil pour toi, le coupa-t-il promptement.

-C'est bon. Pas la peine.

L'intonation effrayée du châtain trahissait son état.

Wakamatsu scruta Sakurai de haut en bas. Puis, il soupira de nouveau. Il attendait sa décision, espérait un changement de sa part. Il sentait le besoin de réconfort. Ensuite, il réfléchit sur les avantages de dormir chez son ami surtout au niveau financier.

-Bon. D'accord, soupira le blond. Je devrais rentrer chez moi avant huit heure.

-Je vais te préparer la chambre d'ami, s'égaya le châtain.

-Attends !

Sourd à ses protestations, Sakurai se courba avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'ami, le visage lumineux. Le baume au cœur, il retirait les draps neufs du placard et les posa sur la commode. Il commença à faire le lit, en se remémorant une chanson. Il se souvenait du rythme et des paroles – en anglais -, mais se contenta de la fredonner.

Soudain, un mouvement du coin de l'œil le fit sursauter. Il reconnut Wakamatsu, au pied de la porte.

-Attends. Je vais t'aider.

Wakamatsu pénétra dans la pièce. Il se plaça de l'autre côté du lit et s'empara mécaniquement d'un morceau de tissu. Cette aide ne fut pas de refus, mais bouleversa à nouveau Sakurai, dont le cœur recommença à battre de plus belle.

-Merci beaucoup, rougit Sakurai.

Les gestes précis et synchrones des deux joueurs permirent à terminer le lit assez rapidement. Trop rapidement au goût de Sakurai qui désirait continuer à profiter de son compagnon. Puis, Wakamatsu retira son pull et le jeta sur un coin du lit.

Ce mouvement banal dévoila un corps puissant et tentateur. Cela devenait comme une invitation aux yeux du châtain qui espérait pouvoir y toucher à l'instant. Rapidement, il détourna la tête, de peur que son compagnon découvre ses pensées lubriques. Il maudit sa libido et espérait que rien ne le trahissait.

-Je vais te chercher un pyjama. Tu peux prendre le téléphone pour prévenir tes parents.

Sakurai sortit précipitamment de la pièce, tel qu'un coupable prenant la fuite face aux gendarmes.

Au plus profond de son être, le désir ardent qu'il éprouvait pour son camarade de club grandit. Il se surprend à imaginer une idylle sensuelle et brutale, mais remplit de tendresse et douceur. Il aurait souhaité que Wakamatsu remarque ses sentiments, son regard et lui réponde positivement. Or, deux points importants prouvaient que tout n'est qu'une chimère : La première est que Wakamatsu était déjà casé avec quelqu'un et la seconde, c'est qu'il était hétérosexuel. Ces informations glacèrent l'ardeur du châtain. Ses désirs disparurent comme de la neige au soleil. Il ne pouvait nier l'évidence, ils provenaient de deux mondes différents, et Sakurai avait perdu la partie avant même de commencer la partie. Il fallait qu'il oublie ses sentiments au plus vite pour devenir le Sakurai que tout le monde voyait à travers lui, sans la moindre confiance en lui.

Dans la chambre de ses parents, il s'empara d'un des pyjamas de son père dans son armoire. Il hésita momentanément avant de sortir un vêtement de couleur noir uni, remarquant la taille similaire entre le blond et son père. Il savait que le vêtement lui irait à merveille. De retour dans la chambre d'ami, il entendit un bref morceau de l'appel entre le lycéen et ses parents dans un sentiment de culpabilité. Il resta en retrait, attendant que l'appel se termine pour ne pas paraître indiscret. Malgré tout, il entendit Wakamatsu annoncer de son retour tardif, le lendemain, car il devait passer la journée avec sa petite copine.

En entendant le nom de cette dernière, une boule douloureuse s'installa dans le cœur de Sakurai sans écouter le reste de la conversation. Ce fut l'apparition soudaine de Wakamatsu, derrière la porte, qu'il le ramena à la réalité.

-C'est bon. Tout est arrangé.

-Ou... i. Merci. Je te passe les vêtements de mon père pour ce soir.

-Merci. C'est sympa.

Sakurai tendit le vêtement, la tête basse. Wakamatsu s'en empara aussitôt, sans le moindre mot.

-Ma chambre est juste à côté, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Non, c'est bon, répondit le blond.

-Bonne nuit Wakamatsu. Encore désolé de te pousser à rester, ce soir.

-C'est bon ! Bonne nuit.

Sakurai se courba. Il aurait souhaité que Wakamatsu l'invite à dormir à ses côtés durant la nuit, mais la peur que sa soudaine libido ne reprenne l'en dissuada. Il n'attendit plus qu'une chose : gagner sa chambre afin d'étouffer ses propres sentiments afin d'éviter de paraître pathétique. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et il n'alluma pas la lumière.

Le châtain se changea à son tour et s'allongea dans son lit, le visage enfui dans son oreiller. Il sentait la tristesse s'emparer lentement à lui, sans parvenir à pleurer. En dépit de ses efforts pour rester neutre, il aimait Wakamatsu Kosuke et il se sentait coupable de profiter de sa gentillesse. Il aurait tellement souhaité que cet amour n'existât pas ou disparaisse. Il se sentait pathétique.


	5. Chapitre 4 – Reste près de moi, partie 2

Chapitre 4 – Reste près de moi, partie 2

La nuit avança à grands pas sans que Wakmatsu parvienne à dormir. Habituellement, le sommeil survient peu de temps après le coucher. Il pensait avoir pris le bon choix en dormant chez son camarade de club en l'absence de ses parents. Cependant, un élément le tracassait depuis un certain temps.

Tout d'abord, le pivot avait remarqué son air apeuré depuis la rencontre avec Makoto et le visionnage du film. Sur un coup de tête, il avait accepté la requête uniquement par compassion, évitant à d'autres de subir un appel indésirable pendant la nuit. Sakurai en serait capable. Ensuite, il avait eu ce regard dévorant. Wakamatsu n'était pas dupe, ni aveugle. Depuis sa rencontre avec le châtain, il avait remarqué ses yeux longuement fuyant, parfois vagabond, le dos voûté en face de son casier. Il le voyait frêle et chétif. Par moment, le regard de ce dernier s'était tourné vers le corps de leur As. Un regard enflammé. Mais cela s'était arrêté tout aussi vite que les absences du basané. À un moment, son comportement l'avait énervé. Il avait attiré son regard vers lui en plaquant son poing contre le casier. La réaction fut immédiate pour le plus petit. Après un sursaut effrayé, il fixa le blond. Un regard pénétrant, désarmant. Déboussolé, Wakamatsu avait oublié ses mots et avait tourné les talons aussitôt après. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arriva ce jour-là, il y a quatre mois, mais Sakurai avait changé.

Non. C'était sa vision sur Sakurai qui avait changée.

Wakamatsu s'empara de son portable et alluma l'écran. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, à la vision de la lumière soudaine. Il les ferma aussitôt, attendant quelque instant que ses yeux se remettaient de cette agression brutale. Puis, il les ouvrit progressivement.

4 heures 15.

Il grogna et rangea son portable sur la table basse. Puis, il se tourna de son côté, tout en recherchant à nouveau le sommeil. Il constata le silence dans l'appartement et pensa que Sakurai avait dû trouver le sommeil malgré ses craintes. Il le maudit de faire une scène inutile. L'Arrière serait sûr de l'entendre demain.

Soudain, on toqua trois fois à la porte.

Wakamatsu sursauta, le cœur battant. Il mit un certain temps pour se calmer et appuya sur le bouton de la lumière à côté de son lit. Il se redressa, tout en soulevant ses draps. Puis, il se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Sakurai se tenait derrière, aussi craintif qu'un animal apeuré, tout en tenant fermement l'oreiller dans ses bras. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il fût réveillé par un cauchemar. Depuis, le jeune homme n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Il jeta un regard furtif en arrière, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien derrière lui.

-Sakurai ?

-Je... Désolé... Est-ce que…

Sakurai s'interrompit, l'air coupable.

Wakamatsu soupira.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Sakurai hocha affirmativement la tête.

Wakamatsu soupira, une nouvelle fois, exaspéré. Il le fixa longuement en se retenant à lui hurler dessus. _Il n'avait plus six ans. Bon sang !_ Ce qui le retenait, c'était la vision chétive de ce dernier.

En face de lui, Sakurai trembla comme une feuille, se doutant de la réaction de son aîné. Il commença à se courber, dans l'intention de s'excuser, quand Wakamatsu le coupa dans son élan :

-C'est bon. Rentre. Mais je te signale que le lit est petit pour deux.

Le visage larmoyant de Sakurai s'illumina soudainement, se gratifiant d'un large sourire de reconnaissance. Il pénétra précipitamment dans la pièce, de peur qu'il change d'avis, tel qu'un enfant ouvrant ses cadeaux de Noël. Il n'attendit pas l'autorisation pour commencer à s'allonger joyeusement du côté gauche du lit.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il.

-Pff. Tu te mets trop de pression, lâcha Wakamatsu.

Ajoutant à ses mots, le blond donna une légère tape sur la tête. Son action poussa son cadet sous les draps avec un petit « Aïe ! », taquin.

 _Un vrai gamin quand il s'y met_ , pensa-t-il, avec le sourire.

-Pardon d'être un boulet, bafouilla Sakurai, le visage à moitié dissimulé sous la couette.

-Pour un boulet, tu es assez utile à l'équipe, répliqua aussitôt Wakamatsu.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce sombre. Wakamatsu n'entendit même plus la respiration de l'arrière, mais il se doutait de la réaction visible : l'étonnement et les joues rougies de plaisir.

\- N'en profite pas trop.

-Ou… Oui… bafouilla, de nouveau, le châtain. Désolé !

Jusqu'à présent de dos, le pivot se retourna avec une souplesse déconcertant pour faire face à l'arrière. Sa vision s'habitua aux ténèbres et il pouvait distinguer Sakurai, allongé sur le côté. Cette vision lui donna l'impression de voir la silhouette de sa petite amie. Il faut dire que le châtain n'était pas très grand ni développer pour un lycéen. Il paraissait dérisoire face à son 1 m 83, sans parler de ses frêles épaules qu'il contractait contre lui-même en permanence.

Finalement, une question lui revint inlassablement en tête. Il voulait se rassurer sur un point.

-Dis-moi, Sakurai. Tu n'es pas homosexuel, par hasard ?

Sakurai sursauta brusquement et se leva brusquement.

-Pa... Pas du tout ! Bégaya-t-il, choqué.

Wakmatsu claqua la langue.

-C'est juste que… Des fois, j'en ai l'impression. Surtout avec tes manières.

Sakurai s'approcha de lui, le ton déterminé.

-J'aime les femmes ! Articula-t-il, à haute voix.

-Je vois.

-Je te l'assure. Je ne suis pas homo, répéta-t-il.

-J'ai bon ! J'ai compris. Recouche-toi ! S'énerva Wakamatsu, en le repoussant en arrière.

Sakurai s'allongea sous l'ordre implacable, tout en tirant les draps vers lui.

Un rapide coup d'œil permit à Wakamatsu de voir qu'il s'était à nouveau recoquillé sur lui-même. Il ne le comprenait pas, ni lui ni ses actions. Un reniflement éphémère lui parvint aux oreilles. Sakurai était-il en train de pleurer ?

Cette atmosphère lui pesa. Il s'en voulait du soupçon à son encontre et réalisa que Sakurai n'avait pas besoin de ses suspicions. Il fallait détourner la conversation pour le rassurer. Mais pour lui dire quoi ?

Cette situation le désarçonna.

Il se souvenait du poids de sa promesse face à Imayoshi. Il comprit rapidement qu'il suivait le mauvais chemin.

-Sakurai. Tu pleures ?

-N... Désolé.

Un gémissement étouffé coupa la réplique de Sakurai, trahissant son état. Cela provoqua un poids dans le ventre du pivot, qui ne savait pas comment le réconforter. Il n'était qu'un idiot. Un abruti ayant réussi à faire pleurer l'un des membres de son équipe. Il imagina Sakurai en train de se mordre fortement les lèvres à cause de la pression.

-C'est moi qui dois demander pardon, Sakurai. Ce que je t'ai dit, ce n'est pas digne d'un ami.

-Non, je ne trouve pas, contredit Sakurai, hésitant. Tu as le droit de poser des questions.

Wakamatsu racla la gorge de désaccord. Puis, il se mit sur le dos, tout en passant les bras sous la tête.

-Dis-moi, Sakurai. Tu as peur des films d'horreur ?

-Oui, couina Sakurai, avant de reprendre un ton plus confiant. Quand j'avais six ans, j'avais vu un film d'horreur, à l'insu de ma mère. J'étais terriblement choqué. Quand j'y repense, il m'arrive à en faire des cauchemars. Et depuis, je ne peux plus en regarder un. En plus, je ne comprends pas quel est le plaisir de voir des gens mourir sous la folie d'un meurtrier.

Wakamatsu ouvrit les yeux en grand quand il découvrit l'origine de sa phobie. Il claqua à nouveau sa langue dans sa bouche et pensa que Sakurai se souciait trop des détails. Ses observations leur étaient utiles durant un match, surtout pour lire dans le match et réagir en conséquence. Sa mémoire lui permettait également de figurer parmi les meilleurs dans le classement d'examen. Or, là, ils parlaient d'une fiction une histoire qui n'existait pas dans la réalité.

-Ce n'est qu'un film, Sakurai, rassura Wakamatsu. Le scénariste met en place des idées complètement loufoques pour faire peur. Crois-tu vraiment que la mort nous attend à chaque coin de rue, avec l'unique obsession de nous tuer ? Franchement, si elle avait voulu, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Et tu aurais été le premier de sa liste.

Wakamatsu se mit à rire. Sakurai couina.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, s'attrista Sakurai.

Le pivot retourna son attention vers le japonais.

L'idée de voir la mort s'approcher vers Sakurai apparut dans son esprit. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de le menacer avec son instrument de torture, que ce dernier l'aurait suivi sans riposter, le corps tremblant et les larmes aux yeux. Il s'excusera sûrement d'être mort et qu'elle fut obligée à venir à lui.

-Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que tu seras capable de t'excuser et tu te prosterneras face à elle, reprit Wakamatsu, amusé. Tu la soûleras tellement qu'elle ne voudra plus te voir. Tu vois le genre ? Haha !

Wakamatsu s'amusa de la situation, sans s'attarder sur la réaction de son compagnon. Après tout, ce n'était rien de bien méchant. Une simple taquinerie entre amis, sous l'oreiller. Et il espérait pouvoir le détendre avec cette plaisanterie.

Quand il s'arrêta, il constata un long silence.

Sakurai ne riait pas, même en se forçant. Il s'inquiéta soudainement. L'avait-il blessé sans le vouloir ?

-Sakurai ? Sakurai !?

Sakurai ne lui répondit toujours pas. Une lourde respiration régulière parvint à ses oreilles. Le signe que son camarade dormait déjà paisiblement.

Wakamatsu claqua sa langue contre son palais.

-Tsss. Il me réveille et m'emmerde. Et voilà qu'il dort comme un gros bébé.

Les nerfs à vif, Wakamatsu leva la main en direction de Sakurai. Il comptait le réveiller en représailles. Après tout, s'il ne dormait pas, c'était bien sa faute. Il pouvait lui offrir ce plaisir. Surtout que le châtain savait que Wakamatsu se levait dans quelques heures. Or, le son de sa respiration l'interrompit dans son action.

Sakurai paraissait avoir trouvé le sommeil, même avec cette peur dans son ventre. Il devait se sentir en sécurité à ses côtés, c'était la seule explication qu'il pouvait trouver.

La sensation d'avoir un petit frère adorable, dormant à ses côtés. Étant le dernier de la fratrie, cette vision lui convenait parfaitement. Et il pouvait offrir ce privilège à Sakurai.

-Bonne nuit, Sakurai, s'adoucit le blond.

La respiration régulière de Sakurai se tut un instant, le poussant à ravaler quelque chose. Wakamatsu l'observa silencieusement, surpris et croyant l'avoir réveillé. Il resta un moment silencieux, de peur de l'avoir réveillé. Or, Sakurai reprit ses profondes respirations, comme si de rien n'était.

Cette reprise permit au pivot de se détendre. Il approcha sa tête vers le front de son cadet pour y déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux. Il fut surpris par sa propre action. Puis, il s'éloigna aussitôt.

Il s'en voulut de l'avoir confondu avec sa petite amie, l'espace d'un instant. Mais l'étonnement s'empara de lui, en remarquant la texture du brun. Ses cheveux, en apparence, si épaisse, étaient en réalité fins et doux au toucher. Ce genre de chevelure devait pâlir de nombreuses femmes, s'il en ventait.

-Bonne nuit Waka-san… Répondit soudainement Sakurai.

Wakamatsu eut un sursaut. Il crut l'avoir réveillé et se mit à rougir. Il ne bougea pas un centimètre en trouvant une réponse toute logique à son comportement. Sakurai bougea soudainement et se mit à glisser dans les draps. Son mouvement s'arrêta uniquement quand il heurta le corps du pivot.

Le blond fut déconcerté par la situation. Il ne réagissait pas quand ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras, se calant contre lui. Il voulut se retirer délicatement de l'étreinte, mal à l'aise. Pourtant, la force lui manqua à cet instant.

Pour conclure, il l'étreignit à son tour, résilié, et il se rapprocha de lui. Il ne se sentait pas coupable vis-à-vis de sa copine, car Sakurai n'était qu'un simple camarade. Il évitera de parler cette situation pour éviter que sa virilité en pâtisse. Il espérait seulement être le premier à se réveiller le lendemain pour éviter les explications. Il aurait honte que Sakurai remarque cette posture inconfortable.

-Franchement. Tu es soûlant, pesta l'éveillé.

Cherchant le sommeil, Wakamatsu ferma ses yeux dans l'espoir qu'il arrive rapidement.


	6. Mot de l'auteur

Mot de l'auteur

À l'instant où je conclus cette histoire, Kuroko's basket est fini en France – mais il continue avec l'extra-game. Quand j'ai écrit cette histoire, je ne m'attendais pas à devoir la couper en 5 chapitres (bon, j'avoue que le dernier chapitre était en deux parties). Mais voilà, je termine _Gomensai Gozaimasu_ de cette manière. Mais pas d'inquiétude pour ceux qui veulent voir la suite de cette histoire, il aura un deuxième tome, nommé _Sumimasen_. Si j'ai fait ce choix, c'est dû à l'importance de cette situation par rapport au reste de leur histoire. Je ne vais pas vous révéler tous ce qui s'y passera, mais je peux vous confirmer que ce couple avancera à grand pas. Veuillez, m'excuser pour l'attente et je vous promets d'en être digne, comme pour cette histoire.

Je remercie quelques personnes, dont Flavia P, qui m'a permit d'avoir l'idée de base : Sakurai et Wakamatsu ensemble au cinéma. Je remercie également Black Memoria pour avoir corriger une petite partie de mon chapitre 2 – sûrement la seule où la lecture est à peu près correcte. La dernière personne ayant mes remerciements est luce1999, qui a prit le temps de lire les chapitres, malgré la lenteur des parutions. J'avoue d'avoir conclut assez rapidement l'histoire pour le finir avant noël et la fin d'année pour toi. Puis, tes commentaires sur mon histoire m'ont touché.

Avant de continuer la suite avec ce couple, je dois mettre mes idées en place. En attendant, je vous conseille de lire « Inavouable », sur le couple AominexSakurai, et je posterai une autre histoire courte concernant la Génération Miracle. Pour en finir, excusez-moi pour mes erreurs de français -et j'espère que ce ne fut pas gênant. Je vous promets de la reprendre et corriger dès que je me serais amélioré.


End file.
